


Wind Me Up

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Set S4 toward the end. Mostly canon.Uh, what TI book???





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an excuse for me to get Flint's tongue in Silver's ass. Flint's orally fixated, what do you want me to say.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Alert me to any glaring errors?

Flint doesn’t mean to stay, he doesn’t mean to watch at all but he can’t look away. He’d made his way to his cabin to check on Silver. He’d been odd all day and Flint had wanted to know why. When he’d gotten there the door had been slightly ajar. 

Looking in he’s frozen to the spot. Silver’s back is to the door, and he’s completely naked. He’s got one hip braced against Flint’s desk for balance as he runs a wet cloth over his body. He’s managed to secure his hair to the top of his head exposing the graceful curve of his neck as he runs the rag over his shoulders and down his arms.

Flint chokes back a sound as he watches droplets of water slide down Silver’s back. Flint’s eyes run the length of him and Flint thinks he’s perfect; skin unmarred except for where his left calf used to be and even that doesn’t detract from the sheer beauty of him.

He’s exquisite; square broad shoulders that taper to a narrow waist. Flint knows that most of the women he’d known in society would have given their eyeteeth for the natural slimness of Silver's waist. His skin is golden in the fading light. His spine curving slightly right above his ass in an arch that makes Flint’s hands itch to settle there.

His eyes slide further down along the rounded globes of Silver’s ass. He watches a single drop of water slide down between the shadowed center of him and Flint’s mouth goes dry at the thought of following that drop with his tongue. He thinks about tonguing the very core of him where his scent and taste would be strongest. He wonders if Silver would cry out for him, if he’d be hesitant or if he’d greedily take the pleasure Flint offered him.

He turns his eyes to Silver’s legs, thinks about what the coarse hair on Silver’s thighs would feel like under his hands if he were to hold Silver’s legs open to fit himself between them. He wonders if Silver would let him. If he’d let Flint touch and taste until both of them were fully sated. 

With sudden clarity Flint knows that Silver would be hedonistic. That he’d beg and plead and let Flint have all of him. That he’d revel in the way Flint would touch him. Flint imagines for a split second the way he’d feel pressed against his tongue; tight puckered flesh that would eventually give as Silver's body opened to him. 

He lingers on the only blemish in an otherwise perfect frame and even that can’t take away from the strength and beauty of Silver’s body. Even that only makes Silver stronger in his eyes and mind. It only makes Flint want him more.

He knows that he should turn back, close the door and pretend he was never here, but just as he starts to back out Silver’s head turns and he catches Flint. Silver turns half way and Flint can just barely see the cut of his hipbone. 

Flint shuts and locks the door. Silver holds the cloth out to him silently. Their eyes meet and hold as Flint crosses the room slowly. Silver’s eyes never waver from his, his chin held high and his lips just barely turned up.

They both know this has been a long time coming. They’ve been dancing around each other like pieces on a chess board for months. Lingering looks, careful touches, and an intense heat simmering between them has left them both on edge. Flint aches with want, with the desperate desire to feel Silver’s body and mouth on his. He's been dreaming about Silver for as long as he can remember, waking up hard and sometimes even covered in his own come.

When Flint reaches him he sees the two bowls sitting on the edge of his desk. One filled with cloudy water, the other filled with clean, a bar of soap lying between the two. He can smell a sharp, wooded scent and figures that Silver had picked up soap from Max last time they’d been on the island. Flint sees the rosy flush and dampness over the rest of Silver’s body indicating that he washed everything but his back. 

Flint's fingers brush along the inside of Silver’s wrist as he takes the cloth. That first point of contact starts a slow burn under his own skin. His cock twitches as heaviness settles low in his belly. The barely banked heat flares to life as his mind clears and his focus sharpens. This is what he’s wanted, what’s he’s needed and denied himself, denied them both.

As his fingers slide along the thin skin of Silver’s forearm, Silver’s lips part on a soft puff of air. His eyes go half lidded and Flint sees the same fire burning back at him before Silver's eyes close in a long slow blink. When he reopens them the blue is being swallowed by black and Silver's gaze is hot enough to burn. 

Silver licks his bottom lip and Flint's body flashes hot as he looks at Silver’s wet mouth. Flint leans in, his tongue licking out to touch the bow of Silver’s top lip. He bites at Silver’s bottom lip and Silver tips his head up seeking. Flint pulls back and Silver’s eyes snap open.

“Please.” It’s no more than a soft sigh but it breaks the last barrier and Flint seals their mouths together. Silver groans and opens to him fully holding nothing back. His tongue tangles with Flint’s, stroking and rubbing in a simulation that has Flint letting loose an answering sound. 

Their lips move against each other, it’s their only point of contact but it makes Flint weak kneed. He can feel himself flushing from head to toe as electricity races down his spine. His cock starts to thicken in his pants. He pulls back slowly until their eyes meet and hold. Finally Flint looks back to the cloth in his hand. 

He dips it into the bowl at the corner of his desk and wrings it out. He moves to stand behind Silver. He runs it over Silver's shoulders, down his back, wetting him thoroughly before he reaches for the soap. Flint lathers his hands. He runs them slowly, reverently over Silver’s back, washing away a week's worth of dust and sweat, he stops just shy of Silver’s ass before sliding back up in circular motions.

He wipes the soap away with the cloth before rinsing it again and then dropping the cloth back into the clean water. He’s been waiting for so long to put his hands on the body in front of him that he can’t help but take his time now that he has unfettered access. 

Flint lets his fingertips glide softly across Silver’s shoulders before he leans in to lick at Silver's skin. He feels more than hears the sharp breath that Silver sucks in. Flint runs his tongue up the back of Silver’s neck, bites gently at his exposed nape just at the hairline. He watches as goosebumps break out over Silver’s back as he shudders at the contact. His head tips forward exposing more of himself to Flint’s hands and mouth.

Flint runs his tongue from the edge of one shoulder all the way across to the other. Silver sighs as his body shifts backward closing the distance now to just mere millimeters. Silver is radiating heat that is seeping into Flint through his own clothes and it succeeds in raising Flint's own temperature. There’s a slight tang of soap that Flint licks away to get to the taste of Silver underneath. When he bites gently at the juncture of Silver’s neck and shoulder he gets a soft moan and a shiver as a reward. 

Flint leans back so he can stroke his fingers down Silver’s spine. His skin is soft and supple and feels like silk under Flint’s callused fingers. He wants nothing more than to lay Silver out and spend hours touching and tasting the delicate arch of his back. He wants to litter the skin under his hands with dark marks that declare Silver his. Later, he thinks.

Taking up the cloth once again he rubs it over the swell of Silver’s ass and up between his cheeks wetting him down before tossing it back to the bowl. He reaches for the soap again. He rubs slow circles over Silver’s full plush ass. His fingers squeeze and knead, thumb digging in. Silver’s head drops forward again and Flint can’t help but kiss the knob at the top of his spine. He seals his mouth over it and sucks.

He lets his middle finger slide between Silver's ass cheeks. He strokes softly and Silver sucks in a sharp breath as a shiver runs through him. Silver moans as Flint’s finger rubs over him until Silver’s hips are rocking against his hand. He slides just the tip in, barely breaching him. Silver cries out as his arm comes back to drag Flint closer. He presses his teeth against Silver’s shoulder as his finger moves slowly for several more seconds before pulling out and rinsing his hands. 

He rinses the cloth and wipes the away soap before wetting his fingers and going back to Silver’s hole to rinse there as well. Once finished he turns Silver around and pushes him back onto the desk. 

Flint gets to his knees. He pulls Silver’s legs over his shoulders as he presses Silver back further on his desk. Flint can hear things clattering to the floor. Paper and metal and god knows what else but at this exact moment he does not care. 

He brings Silver's ass to the edge of the desk pulls him apart and puts his tongue right where his fingers had just been. Silver chokes out a moan above him, body shuddering, thighs squeezing around his head. He still tastes like soap and Flint licks and sucks at him until there’s nothing but the dark, rich taste of Silver sliding across his tongue.

Flint buries his face, gets Silver wet with his spit, wet and open and clenching down on his tongue. Silver is shaking and swearing above him, his hand holding Flint’s head tight against him as he works himself on Flint’s tongue. Flint had been right about this, about Silver taking his pleasure, demanding that Flint give him more and harder.

Silver plants his good leg on the desk and shoves himself back against Flint’s face. He’s flat on his back, his left leg hooked over Flint’s shoulder, one hand on the back of Flint’s head, his other holding the edge of the desk, knuckles white as he writhes against Flint’s mouth.

“Yes, more. Yes.” Silver’s voice is broken, moaning non stop as Flint licks into him. He can feel spit sliding down his chin, wetting down his beard as he gets Silver sloppy. Flint feels like he could stay here all day just like this, his face buried between Silver's thighs practically suffocating. He pulls back to run his beard along the sensitive inside of Silver's thighs and Silver all but shouts when he sinks his teeth in and bites before sucking blood to the surface. Flint pulls him open wide with his thumbs as he shoves his tongue inside as far as he can go, gets the tip of his thumb in next to it and Silver moans loud, breath catching and holding for several long seconds before whooshing out in an exhale of words.

“Your fingers, please, give me your fingers.” Silver begs.

Flint feels around for the lamp on his desk. He knocks it to the floor and swipes his first two fingers through the oil. He rubs the oil around Silver’s hole before sliding his first and second fingers in slowly. Silver’s back arches off the desk as his body sucks Flint’s fingers deeper. He makes an almost pained sound in the back of his throat but his hips press down looking for more. 

Flint stands, hovers over Silver’s prone body and says, “Ride them.”

“I’d rather ride you.” Silver pants, but he writhes on Flint’s fingers anyway, rolls his hips as he moans low and throaty, need written in every line of his body. 

Flint pulls his fingers free and gets his pants down. He pulls the chair over and settles himself directly between Silver’s spread legs. He swipes his fingers through the oil again and slicks his cock before he gently brings Silver into his lap. Silver braces his hands on Flint’s shoulder, holding all his weight on one leg as Flint holds his cock steady.

Silver slides down slow and easy, his body parting and taking Flint deep in one go. He’s so tight and hot that Flint can’t catch his breath. Flint shudders in pleasure as Silver sinks down until his ass is pressed flat to Flint’s thighs. Silver curls into him, his hard cock pressed tight to Flint’s stomach, arms around Flint’s shoulder as he shivers and breathes hard against the side of Flint’s neck. 

Flint’s hands slide up and down Silver’s spine, fingers rubbing, his nails scratch softly as Silver’s hips start to roll slowly against him.

Flint holds Silver away from him briefly as he works his shirt up and over his head, he wants to feel Silver skin to skin. When he’s bare Silver’s hands trace his shoulders, down his arms, across his chest. He plucks Flint’s nipples, his eyes dark and heavy as he watches them pebble. Flint moans, puts a hand to the back of Silver’s head and brings him in for a kiss.

He licks along Silver’s bottom lip until Silver opens for him. His tongue slides into Silver’s mouth just as Silver begins to rock faster against him. They break apart, mouths hovering, breath mingling as they share the same panted air. Silver grinds down, his mouth falls open on a silent moan as his eyes slide closed, his face a mask of desperation as his instincts takes over. 

His hands grip Flint’s shoulders as he starts to raise himself in tiny increments, up slow, down hard and fast. Each time his ass meets Flint’s thighs again it punches a choked off breath out of him. 

Silver’s hands go back so that he’s using Flint’s thighs as leverage to lift and lower himself. The pace is slow and Flint can’t get enough of the hot drag of Silver’s ass along his cock with every easy roll of Silver’s hips.

Silver’s body is open and on display and Flint’s eyes trace the long lean lines of him. His fingers slide over Silver’s collarbone, down the middle of his chest, over his ribs. He’s warm to the touch, body flushed with arousal and starting to sweat from the exertion of fucking himself on Flint’s cock. 

Flint wets his thumbs and rubs them over Silver’s nipples. Silver moans and arches into the touch. Flint's hands slide up Silver’s back to support him as Flint leans in to taste. He draws the tight bud into his mouth, licks with the flat of his tongue before letting his teeth catch gently. Silver lets loose a sound that could almost be mistaken for pain but for the intense look of pleasure on his face.

Silver sits back up and comes in close, mouth seeking. Their tongues touch first before their lips slide together wetly. Silver rocks against him, hips grinding down in tight little circles. Flint is in him so deep. He strokes his hand down Silver’s stomach, presses low on his abdomen as he jerks his hips up. Silver rips his mouth away groaning as his hands tighten on Flint’s shoulders. 

Flint bends him back, mouth hot and hungry as he licks and sucks across Silver’s chest. His hands slide under Silver's ass so he can support Silver's weight as Flint fucks into him hard and fast. They’re close enough to the desk that Silver can lean back onto it, he braces his forearms on the desk to hold himself up as Flint slams into him over and over. 

The change in the angle makes Silver clench around him on a sharp gasp. Flint’s fingers tighten on Silver’s ass, holding him steady, Flint screws himself into Silver’s body in short, hard bursts. Flint watches a single bead of sweat slide down the middle of Silver’s chest. He follows it with his tongue, laves across both nipples before pulling them roughly with his teeth. Silver jerks against him with a high pitched whine.

He pulls back to watch Silver’s cock twitch as his eyes open wide and his mouth goes slack. Silver's head falls back on a long, low moan as he tenses, back arching sharply as he comes in hot white pulses up his chest and stomach. He keeps working himself down against Flint, soft little grunts that Flint wants to hear at full volume. Flint has to clench his teeth against the tight rhythmic contractions of Silver's ass around his cock to keep from coming. Flint holds him steady, shoves his hips up and up into the clenching heat of Silver’s body as Silver whimpers, fingers clutching at Flint’s wrists as he fuck Silver through it.

“James.” There’s such a wealth of emotion in Silver's tone that Flint doesn’t dare try to name it. Silver falls back against him, tongue sliding along the thick vein in Flint's neck before he closes his mouth over it and sucks. It's like a direct line to his cock, he feels himself pulse and twitch as Silver's teeth sink in. He comes hard, fingers squeezing Silver's hips leaving bruises. It washes over him like a tidal wave. He can feel himself shaking apart as he shoves deep one last time. He pulls Silver to him wrapping both arms around Silver’s waist as he gasps his way through his orgasm.

Their chests slide together with deep gulping breaths spreading come and sweat between them. He bites across Silver’s collarbone as aftershocks course through him making him shudder. They stay there, pressed together as their breath syncs and their pulses slow, neither of them willing to give up the warmth of the other.

Silver strokes his fingers over Flint’s head and his voice when it comes is soft, “When this is over, whether we win or lose I want you to come with me.”

“With you? Where?” Flint pulls back as his eyes search Silver’s face.

“Anywhere. Somewhere away from war and death and the fucking sea.”

“And you think we can do that? Just leave and be together?”

“Yes. Somewhere quiet, isolated, where it’s just us. I’ve secured a small schooner, it’s anchored off the farthest cove past the wrecks. Come with me, we can leave all this behind.”

Flint can hear the pleading in Silver’s voice and he can’t say no. It’s all he’s wanted, a life away from this and someone to share it with. He says yes with his hands and body and mouth.

Weeks later, after bloody battles and before the smoke from cannon fire clears the air, five figures trudge through the wet sand in the dead of night to board a small ship set for somewhere where death and destruction have yet to touch.


End file.
